The Cage
by DuncanandGwen4ever
Summary: When the Total Drama characters had to fight in a cage things happened between Duncan and Gwen. Find out in The Cage.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Duncan P.O.V**

I woke up to Chris's annoying wake up calls. It was only the second day and he was already pissing me off. God if only he had girlfriend he'd probably leaves us alone. That guy has got to get a life.

So it was 4:00am. I got dressed in my regular outfit and when I was about to walk outside I heard screaming. It was coming from the girl's trailer. I ran outside to see what was happing.

I got at there trailer and I saw Chris. He was asking the camera crew if they were getting this. He had the camera crew recording the whole thing. I walked up to the door and saw Gwen and Heather fighting.

I stared there in shock. I mean ya Heather was a bitch but she was getting murdered! Gwen pinned her to the ground and kept punching her in the face while Heather just kept screaming, trying to get Gwen off.

Soon the other guys came over to see what was going on. At this point Heather was pulling Gwen's hair while Gwen was kicking her. The other girls were trying to get them to stop.

Heather rolled over and had Gwen on the floor now. Gwen pushed her over and stood up. She was about to jump on her until Lashawna and Bridgette held her back. Heather got up getting ready to charge at Gwen but Lindsay and Beth grabbed her.

They pulled them outside and told them to knock it. Gwen started yelling at Bridgette and Lashawana saying Heather started it and she was just trying to end it. Heather was telling Lindsay and Beth that Gwen just went crazy and she was defending herself.

I was thinking to myself defending herself? Heather was getting her ass kicked!

Anyway after they both calmed down they walked over to were we were. She stood next to me and I asked her if she was ok. She nodded and gave me hug and then Chris started laughing saying "Well that was interesting." Gwen just growled and rolled her eyes and Heather smiled.

Chris said that they could let there anger out later. We all looked surprised and he told us about the challenge.

We had to fight in a cage. Chris had to pair us up with someone that we hated and then we had to fight in a damn cage! WTF! We had to fight until someone yelled uncle. The person that yelled uncle lost and the person that didn't went in to the next round. Then we would have to fight with the other person that won the last round. Then again and again until there was one person left standing. The last person standing won invincibility.

Sounds easy enough since I went to Juvie and all. I said.

This is going to be fun. Gwen said while staring at Heather and popping her knuckles.

The pairs were Bridgette and Beth, Geoff and Trent, DJ and Owen, Lashawna and Izzy, Gwen and Lindsay, Heather and Justin, Cody and Harold and me.

Sweet I get to beat up to nerds! I was really excited to see how this was going to turn out.

**Gwen P.O.V**

I woke up this morning since Heather was screaming at Lindsay and Beth. I told her to shut her bitchy mouth and she told me shut up weird goth girl. I just snapped and hit her.

Apparently I was beating her up and she was screaming. Everyone came to see what was happing. One hit lead to another until Bridgette and Lashawna pulled me back. I walked over to were everyone else was and I stood next to Duncan and he asked me if I was ok. I said yes and hugged him. I was glad someone cared about me. I then calmed down and Chris talked about the challenge.

Chris said that the challenge was to fight in a cage. If you yelled uncle you were out and if you didn't you went to the next round. Last person standing was the winner and won invincibility.

I started staring at Heather laughing, and popping my knuckles. Then I said "This is going to be fun" with an evil smile.

My first victim was Lindsay. That was going to be so easy. I was definatly going to win this round.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Gwen P.O.V**

I was watching DJ and Trent fighting while Chris comes up to me and says I'll be next with Lindsay.

I wasn't nervous at all because I knew I could take her. She walked in and as always she was confused. Chris then had rung a bell and the fight begun. She wasn't paying attention so I took the chance and hit her in the jaw.

The hit knocked her down and she looked shocked but was scared to fight back so she said uncle.

I felt bad so I helped her up and told her it was nothing personal I just wanted to win. She told me it was alright and she went to the kitchen for ice.

Chris walked in the cage and took my hand and raised it saying winner!

I then walked out and went toward Duncan.

He looked at me with his cocky grin and said "Nice fighting skills".

Thanks I said smiling back.

When then did our handshake and hugged.

Heather and Justin were about to fight now. Me and Duncan started laughing when Justin started screaming when Heather hit him. He was yelling not the face. Not my beautiful face. Heather wasn't listening to him so he finally yelled uncle.

Duncan was next in the cage. I hugged him and said "Good Luck"!

He looked at me funny and said " Sweetheart it Harold"!

Duncan P.O.V

I was next to fight Harold.

Boy was this going to EASY!

I saw him walk in the cage. I just stared at him and popped my knuckles.

He had this scared look on his face and he just fainted.

And we have a winner! Chris yelled.

Really? Wow um that was easy. I said.

Omg lucky! You didn't even have to throw one punch! Gwen said.

Haha I know right. I said.

Chris then walked up to us and said

"Well that's the first round."

Next pairs are Lawshana and Heather, Duncan and Geoff, Owen and Izzy, and Cody and Gwen.

This round might be a little harder.

**Gwen P.O.V**

WTF! Chris pairs me up with Cody! I mean he's nice and all but he's probobly going to try to grab something and then wrestle with me. Guess I'm just going to have to hit hard. Sorry Cody but you're not getting any of this.

We were watching Heather and Lashawna fight and then it would be me and Cody. Cody kept looking at me. I just ignored him and watched the fight.

Heather was getting beat up by Lashawna! YES! I was so happy that Heather was going down but suddenly Heather hit Lashawna in the jaw and she went down. Apparently Harold was distracting her and Heather hit her when she had the chance.

Awww poor Lashawna.

Ok Gwen and Cody you're up next. Chris said.

I went inside the cage. I could hear Lashawna, Bridgette, and Duncan cheering me on.

Chris rung the bell and Cody charged at me. It was like he was running for hug. Anyway he had his head down so I just stepped to the side and he hit a bar and fell.

Sorry Cody. I said.

Uhhh it's ok. Why is the cage spinning? Cody said.

I just started laughing and helped him out. I walked over to Duncan high fived him and told him good luck.

He was fighting Geoff this time.

**Duncan P.O.V**

I was going to fight Geoff! I think I can take well I hope I can.

We stood there and waited for the bell to ring. Before it did Geoff said good luck. I told him back at ya.

In the end I won. Geoff got tired so he just gave up.

Chris then told us the next round pairs. It was Gwen and Heather and me and Owen.

I was nervous but I had a plan to knock down Owen.

Me and Owen were up first. My plan was that I'd tell him that there was food and he would turn around and meet my fist. I hope it works.

Chris rung the bell and Owen jumped on me. It was so hard to breath! I told him there was food and he fell for it. My plan actually worked. When he faced me again he got punched in the face and got knocked out.

Gwen and Heather were next. Then whoever won that round was fighting me.

**Gwen P.O.V**

Me and Heather were in the cage waiting for the bell to ring.

When it did we fought like crazy! She was pulling my hair while I bit her and punched her in the gut. Then I kicked her in the face and scratched her. She kicked me in the gut and I pushed her against the cage. She slapped me and I flipped her and jumped on her. I punched her in the face and broke her nose. She screamed uncle and I stopped.

Chris came in and told chef to bring Heather to the infirmary. Chris started laughing and said " umm well that was interesting". Well time for the next round!

**Duncan P.O.V**

I watching in shock as Gwen murdered Heather. Damn Gwen looked hot when she was mad. Finally Heather yelled uncle when Gwen broke her nose. Haha that's what the bitch gets.

Chris said that me and Gwen were fighting next. My heart just dropped. I didn't want to hurt her!

Gwen walked up to me and said good luck with a smirk on her face.

I told her the sane thing and he went in the cage.

We started wrestling and laughing the whole time. I landed on top on her and her eyes widened. I tried to get up and my hands slipped. My lips fell on hers.

At first she was shocked but then she

Kissed back. We just ended up making out instead of fighting until Chris came up to us and said "Hey this is a fighting match not a make out session"!

We got up and I grabbed his shirt and lifted him up. Gwen was next to me and she said "are you sure you want it to be a fighting session" with her fist by his face.

Umm haha no... I was joking guys! Chris said nervously.

I put him down and just started kissing Gwen again.

She pulled back and said "so does this mean were going out now?"

"You know it babe" I told her.

Good she said and then she pulled me down and started making out again.

So that's the end of the story. Sorry if it's really confusing. I didn't really know how I was going to plan the story. So anyway I hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
